guess who did it?
by jexa101
Summary: Mark's arrival takes some side effects on Meredith will this be enough to bring back together Derek and Meredith?
1. The Mc's fight

Chapter 1: the Mc's fight

Meredith heard a lot of noises coming from the break room. She went inside to check it out, and saw Derek and mark beating the crap out of each other and Addison in the corner, yelling:

"Stop it Derek, you're hurting him!".

After seeing this little exchange between them, she decided to take some action, so she grabbed Derek by the arm and sat him down in the corner, while Addison checked up on Mark.

"Yeah, go back to your slutty mistress"

This seemed to be enough to make Derek explode all over again, going back to hit him

"Aren't _you _suppoused to do _something_?" meredith asked Addison

"Like what?"

"Geez, I don't know... like stopping them?"

"Mark, that's enough!"

Mark stopped fighiting. Addison aproeched them and helped Mark. Derek was stunt that his wife, soon to be ex-wiffe, after this little incident, choose her former lover instead of him. Meredith noticed how banged up he was so she decided to offer her help.

"You need a hand?"

she asked while he touched his face and when he saw the blood on his hand, he let her help him.

"You'll probably need stiches"

she commented after checking his face. He had calmed down a bit after Addison and Mark had left a few moments ago.

"Can you make them invisible?"

he asked teasingly

"Sorry, but I can make Bailey or Burke do them for you"

"God no, I trust you more than I'll ever trust them"

"I should say thanks"

"You should"

"But I won't"

she said and he flashed her one of his McDreamy smiles, that one that makes her weak at the knees every single time.

"You know? that's why they call you McDreamy"

"Really? I thought it was for my good ass"

"Yeah, that also helps"

she looks at him lovingly expecting to find something in his eyes that could give her a clue if he was also feeling little butterflies in his stomach. And when she found it, she had to step away, to stop this before it got to far.

"I'll go get a suture kit"

"Mer..."

But she was already on her way to the supply closet to get the kit. On her way back she bumped into Christina:

"What's up mer?"

"McDreamy and McSteamy fought"

"Who did you get?"

She starts walking away and then she turns and simply states:

"McDreamy"


	2. stitches and scrubs

**A/N: I loved your reviews keep 'em coming **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did...**

**Chapter 2: Stiches and scrubs**

_Previously:  
On her way back she bumped into Christina:_

_"What's up Mer?"_

_"McDreamy and McSteamy fought"_

_"Who did you get?"_

_She starts walking away and then she turns and simply states:_

_"McDreamy"_

Christina was stunned; George walks up to her.

"They are so back together"

"Who are they?"

"Who else Bambi, Mer and McDreamy"

"Not true"

"What isn't true?"

Meredith asks leaving a chart in the pile

"Nothing, nothing"

George starts babbling

"Yeah, nothing; who's chart is that? I thought you were helping McDreamy heal"

"I am and that's his chart"

"Now, why would he need a chart?"

George asks

"Sloane broke his nose after he called Addison an adulterous bitch"

"Ouch"

George whined in compassion

"He finally had the guts to say it to her face?"

Christina asks with a quirked brow

"He always did, only this time Sloane heard him and it got out of control"

"How did_ that_ happened?"

George asked with sarcasm

"Mark still loves Addison, so he started beating him and Derek beat him back and Addison didn't do anything"

"Wait, McBitch was there?"

Christina asked

"Yeah didn't I tell you?"

"NO!"

She says clearly pissed off

"Oh, sorry 'bout that"

Meredith leaves and goes inside the room where Derek was. His head was up, so he didn't see her coming in until she spoke.

"I got the suture kit"

"Good, how many stitches can you do?"

"You'll probably need 2 or 3 at the most"

He smiles

"But your nose will take some healing"

"How long will it take?"

"7 months if you and Mark stop beating each other."

"Mer, that's because…"

"1st. don't call me Mer, for you, it's Dr. Grey and 2nd I don't wanna hear it Derek, I'm helping you as a favor between colleagues and that's it"

"He called you a whore! that's why we fought!"

She looked into his eyes and saw bare honesty

"You did this to yourself (Touches where he needs the stitches) for me?"

He looks deeply into her eyes and puts on his charming smile.

"Yes"

He simply states.

Then she pulls him in for a soul searching kiss, the tray she had brought fell to the floor soon followed by their scrubs.


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin, zip, zero, nada, but I deffinetly hope I owned JJJPTCNME

**_Previously:_**

_"You did this to yourself (Touches where he needs the stitches) for me?"_

_He looks deeply into her eyes and puts on his charming smile._

_"Yes"_

_He simply states._

_Then she pulls him in for a soul searching kiss, the tray she had brought fell to the floor soon followed by their scrubs._

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

It was already noon when Meredith Grey started getting dressed. More time than she thought had passed, and if she didn't leave soon Bailey would've had her doing hoops for the rest of the week.

"What are you doing?"

Derek asked in a surprised and groggily tone.

"Getting dressed"

"Mer, we need to talk, there's something I need to tell you"

"Then say it, 'cause as soon as I'm dressed, I'll leave"

She said, the words sounding more harshly than she intended them to, _He deserves it, _she thought. He started getting dressed too, incase he had to run after her.

"Mer…"

She went to open the door when he caught her arm and spoon her around so she was facing him. After a few seconds of staring, he kissed her, sweetly, but lovingly and passionate. When they broke apart, they're foreheads still together like if they were Siamese twins joined by the head.

"I love you Meredith Grey, That's why… I'm leaving Addison; so I can be with you, the woman I love"

She kissed him, after a few seconds which seemed like minutes, they pulled apart.

"I have to go, or bailey will have me doing hoops for the rest of the week"

And with that, she was out the door, leaving a very, very confused Derek behind.


	4. Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: again, I own nothing...**

_**Previously:**  
_

_"I love you Meredith Grey, That's why… I'm leaving Addison; so I can be with you, the woman I love"_

_She kissed him, after a few seconds which seemed like minutes, they pulled apart._

_"I have to go, or bailey will have me doing hoops for the rest of the week"_

_And with that, she was out the door, leaving a very, very confused Derek behind._

**Chapter 4: Lunch**

Meredith sat on a table, and was soon followed by the rest of the interns, except Alex, since the whole izzie thing they've given him the silence treatment. They were all talking when out of nowhere Meredith blurted out:

"I slept with Derek"

Christina was drinking a cup of coffee that soon enough landed on the table, Izzie was pale, and George… well George is George.

"WHAT?"

"Christina!"

Izzie and George whined

"Spill"

That was all Izzie had to say to make Meredith tell her everything that happened.

Afterwards:

"You crumbled"

Christina said staring into the air.

"No, I didn't"

"You so did"

Izzie continued

"Fine, maybe I did, Christina"

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault you slept with McDreamy"

Meredith pops her elbows in the table and rests her head in her hand.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"Talk to him"

Izzie says, trying to be supportive.

"Why, She'll probably end up in bed with him anyway"

"Christina!"

They all said in unison

"What? She probably will"

"I've got patients to see"

A very angry Meredith said before leaving and dumping her tray in a trash can, heading towards the entrance of SGH.

**A/N: Sorry these chapters have been so short but you'll love the next one, so, just review, and accept my apologies. Next chapter will be up tomorrow if the day goes by without any inconveniences.**


	5. Out of the public eye

**Chapter 5: Out of the public eye**

**A/N: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to all of us, Derek and Meredith fans and Addison bashers.**

**Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing…**

_**Previously:**_

"_What the hell am I going to do?"_

"_Talk to him"_

_Izzie says, trying to be supportive._

"_Why, She'll probably end up in bed with him anyway"_

"_Christina!"_

_They all said in unison_

"_What? She probably will"_

"_I've got patients to see"_

_A very angry Meredith said before leaving and dumping her tray in a trash can, heading towards the entrance of SGH._

Meredith was writing in a chart in front of a patient's room, unaware that Derek was watching her from the nurse's station while he was supposed to be checking the amount of a patients morphine drip. She also didn't notice Bailey walking up to him.

"You're stalking her now?"

"Dr. Bailey"

He nods not looking up from his chart.

"What are you doing Shepperd?"

"I'm checking Mr. Jeffrey's amount of morphine"

"You foolish, foolish man"

He turns to look at her

"I'm not doing anything Bailey"

"Let me tell you something, if you hurt that girl over there, (points at Meredith, not looking away) I swear, that the families of the patients she kills, will sue you instead, we clear?"

"Dr. Bailey"

He gives her a curt nod then walks up to Meredith and brushes his elbow with hers to gain her attention. When she looks at him he directs her look to an on-call room down the hall. He goes there, a few minutes later, she follows. Inside:

"So?"

He asks

"What?"

"You never answered to my comment"

"I believe I sowed you, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't"

"Well the, allow me"

She kisses him and they stumble in the bed.

* * *

Addison was walking down the halls of SGH, trying to find her husband, she was checking the on-call rooms when Mark approaches her, but she ignores him and keeps searching.

"Whatcha doing?"

He asks hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Looking for Derek"

"He's…"

She opens a door to reveal a naked Derek on top of Meredith.

"Screwing his intern" she finishes the sentence for him.

She slams the door shut and runs to the pediatric ward, tears welling up in her eyes, Mark close on her heals. She stops in front of a door, crying. Mark walks up to her.

"Addie, I'm sorry…"

"Stop it, it's not your fault, the marriage was long gone"

"Just tell me what I can do to make it better"

He says, pleading.

"You can do what you've always done best"

She says a smile adorning her beautiful features. **(A/N: I do not think this; it's just to make it sound better)**

He smiles and kisses her; they go through the door, which turns out to be the door leading to a very, VERY busy stairwell. They didn't notice that they were being observed until somebody cleared their throats, starling them. They broke apart, instantly blushing

"Chief Webber…"

Addison starts but is cut off by the chief.

"Yes, Addie, Dr. Sloane, let's step into my office, and you people, get back to work, this is a hospital not you mother's house, now go!"

Everyone leaves and they start walking towards the chief's office

"Addison, I can't do anything against you or Dr. Sloane but, I strongly suggest that the next time you want to have a 'make out' session, to do it in your own, eye and out of the public eye"

He stops in front of his office hand on the door knob; he turns to look at them.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, chief"

They both say.

"Good"

The chief enters his office and slams the door shut in their faces.

"That went well, didn't it?"

Mark said hands in his pockets. Addison chuckles.

"Shut up"

**A/N: hey, I'm kind of in a writer's block, so I need your opinion, the next chapter should be about:**

**Derek and Meredith right after Addison and mark left,**

**Derek asking Addison for the divorce**

**A few weeks later after this, all worked out.**

**Or maybe another steaming scene, I won't tell which characters, because that takes the fun away…**


	6. It always comes down to you

**Disclaimers: Again I own nothing...**

**Previously:**

The chief enters his office and slams the door shut in their faces.

"That went well, didn't it?"

Mark said hands in his pockets. Addison chuckles.

"Shut up"

**Chapter 6: it always comes down to you**

Later that night at Joe's:

"Joe, another one"

Addison said raising her now empty glass.

"Coming right up"

A few seconds later he puts her drink in front of her, in that moment Mark walks into the bar.

"Hey Joe, Addison"

"Oh, don't start"

She begins

"Start what Addie?"

He asks with an innocent smile

"That! Sweat talking me!"

"OK, sorry, Dr. Shepperd; would you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Yes, I would mind Dr. Sloane, because you are the one who broke my marriage"

"I take it that she's drunk"

He says to Joe.

"Dude, I don't know, but it's a safe bet to say she's pissed at you"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Addison, would you like to talk?"

Joe asks her careful not to push her buttons.

"Why should I?"

She asks with her eyes lost.

"'cause it's better when you just let it go"

Mark chimes in

"You say it like it's an easy thing to do"

"It isn't but it's what you've got to do"

Says Joe while whipping an empty glass with a towel

"Yeah, you're right Joe; in fact, I'll go do it right now"

Addison says in a somewhat Izzie-like fashion, getting her things ready to leave.

"Addie you can't drive like this"

Mark says concern obvious in his face and voice

"Fine, then you'll take me home"

"Whoa there fellow, who said I would?"

"I assumed you were offering"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride home, it's not like you can drive anyhow"

He says a little but more to himself than for her.

"OK, let's go"

She puts a twenty in the counter and leaves with Mark close behind: In the car:

"Hey, how about we put on a show to hurt him even more?"

"Yeah, let's do it"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he deserves to suffer just as much as I did"

"Well, if you say so…"

They get to the trailer and put up the show. They start making put, going inside the trailer where Derek is sitting in a chair with the divorce papers next to him on the coffee table. He sees them and waits for them to notice him; since they don't he clears his throat and the love birds break apart.

"Derek!"

They both say

"Yeah"

He looks sad, but not hurt, this doesn't hurt him, because he doesn't love Addison anymore

"Addie, I want a divorce, not because of this, but because I don't love you anymore"

Tears begin to form in her eyes, but she holds them back.

"I understand Derek, Where do I sing?"

"Here"

He points to a line in the papers on the coffee table, she walks over. He gives her a pen and she signs.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking a double shift at the hospital, I think that should give you enough tie to clear your things out"

Derek says far from been his warm, dreamy self.

"Yeah"

She answers looking down

"Good"

He grabs a bag and walks out, leaving Mark consoling a devastated Addison. He gets in his car and drives off not knowing where to go. Few minutes pass and he ends up in front of Meredith's town house.

"_Everything always comes down to her" _

He thought and got out of the car a smile forming in his handsome features.

**A/N: Hey next chapter's last! I know it's too short but I'm hoping for a sequel if you'd like, but it's all up to you. Please review. FYI: When I said steaming I didn't necessarily mean sex, I meant it as anger, the bickering between Addison and Mark is the 'steaming scene'.**


	7. I want to know what love is

**Chapter 7:** I want to know what love is

**Disclaimers:** again, I own nothing

**A/N: Just a piece of total and utter fluff.**

Meredith, Izzie and George were watching the videoclip of the song "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner, when the doorbell rings:

"I'll get it" said Meredith

"Derek"

"Mer, can we talk?"

"I don't know, I'm busy..."

"Please"

She steps outside and joins him in the chilly night air.

"I left Addison"

"Oh"

"She's moving out tomorrow"

"Oh"

Again that's all he got from her.

"you're not going to say anything more than 'Oh'?"

"What do you want me to say, That I love you so much and now everything is fine?"

"No, just dwell on it and get back to me"

"I'll think about it"

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when Im older_

"Good, do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

As soon as those words left his mouth and he saw the anger in her eyes he knew he was wrong.

"Forgive you? You broke my heart in a million pieces, It's not easy to forget that, you filled my life with pain! And when I started moving on you just bounce right back into my life right?"  
_  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

"No, meredith it's not like that, I love you , I didn't even understand love until I met you, And just think that maybe I loved you too damned much to let you go!"

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

"Derek, I'm sorry, this just isn't the time to fight, and I'm happy that you left Addison, not for me, but because of you, 'cause now you'll be happy"

"Mer, just think about what I said, I love you, and I'll never get you out of my heart"__

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

"I know you love me, 'cause I see it in your eyes everyday, and you know I love you, I shown it to you more than once, just remember that I love you"

He turns to leave, leaving her dumbfounded by his words.

"Derek!"

she yelled after him, when she catched up with him she encircled her arms around his neck and said:

"I love you too"

Then they kissed passionetly.__

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah  


so... I guess this is what love is...

_**A/N: I loved it, It's beautiful, please review, the lyric is I want to know what love is by foreigner and I apologise 'cause that isn't the lyric to the whole song, some parts just didn't fit...**_


End file.
